


Brazil x Reader - Me Ajude a Sentir

by BeForgiven



Series: Brazil x Reader [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 20:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeForgiven/pseuds/BeForgiven
Summary: Ele sempre confiou em você





	1. Você e eu

_(S/n) - Seu nome_  
_(S/p) - Nome do seu País_

(S/p) um país que vivia em pleno rigor  sempre seguindo as regras, sem festividades. Foco total nas regras.

Com uma expressão forte e uma personalidade fria, nunca você pode demostrar qualquer emoção para uma país tão forte, sempre em dia com tudo o que acontece.

Nem mesmo a Rússia poderia com seu exército, você não precisa ser mais velho que China ou Egito para ser sábio, você não precisava ser um idiota com ideias mais inúteis para ser considerado alguém retardados.

Não, para todos que duvidaram de suas atitudes e valores, você disse não. Por ser um país considerado forte você nunca demostrou interesse em participar ou se aliar com qualquer outro país.

Mas quando você conheceu o Brasil ou Luciano da Silva, você o chamava de idiota, incompetente, irresponsável e entre tantos outros palavras ofensivas mas nunca ele havia se quer parecido ofendido.

Sempre dando 'Bom dia' a todos mesmo se ele era o mais atrasado na sala, sempre achado algo para fazer festa, sempre jogando futebol, você realmente não entendia porque ficar correndo atrás de uma bola por quase uma hora, despreocupado com tudo.

Mesmo com tudo o que o Brasil passava, ele sempre mostrava um sorriso compreensivo e caloroso e você estava começando a sentir seu coração frio bater mais rápido e quente pelo país tropical.

Mesmo quando alguma coisa acontecia dentro da política ou qualquer outra coisa, ele próprio fazia piada sobre si mesmo. Era quase impossível ficar irritado com ele.

Mas você podia perceber que quando Luciano estava sozinho, você sentiu uma grande pressão em seus ombros. Quando você estava andando em uma parque, você o tinha visto olhando para alguns pássaros com um olhar tão diferente de todos que já tinha visto em qualquer outro lugar.

Enquanto na sua república estava em decadência pois seus líderes estava no poder por muito tempo, e com tudo isso estava gerando uma guerra.

Você como um todo, não podia fazer nada em nenhum dos dois lados, em um lado sua república corrupta seu chefe e no outro pessoas inocentes que só queriam o justo e o certo.

Você entrou em colapso e ficou trancada em seu quarto, embaixo de suas cobertas grossas. Outros países que também se preocuparam com você, vinham até sua porta e batiam falavam alguma coisa é depois iam embora.

Mas quando Luciano bateu em sua porta, você não conseguia entender o porquê ele estava lá, ele era um país de folia, bem, por que se preocupar com você.

"Ei... Sou eu, Brasil. Como está indo? Já faz um bom tempo que eu não vi você, sabe, você deveria sair de seu quarto"

Ouvindo ele deslizar pela porta e sentando se no chão " A Inglaterra e a França ainda não param de brigar, o Estados Unidos ainda é um comilão, a Rússia, bem, é a Rússia."

Se você está me ouvindo, essa não é seu verdadeiro eu, não a que eu conheci forte, inteligente e fria, posso não ser tão desenvolvimento quando você, mas sei que você não pode desistir ainda, eu confio em você"

Mesmo assim, ele sempre confiou em você.


	2. Amar novamente

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eu me odeio!!  
> Eu tive que recomeçar tudo de novo duas vezes, a primeira por que minha internet não funcionava e gracho tudo e no segundo por causa que eu fechei a guia errada!!!
> 
> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAa!
> 
> Boa leitura para você!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu estou escurando ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u6bU14M-Etc )para fazer esta fanfic , sinta se livre para escutar junto na leitura!
> 
> mais uma coisa, Luciano da Silva pertence a hinata-neko

Você podia sentir aquelas batidas de asas em seu estômago, o calor em suas bochechas e seus olhos lagrimejarem. La estavam suas palavras de conforto e você tentou ao máximo conter o muro de ferro em volta de seu coração, dizendo para si mesma "Ele não vai entrar,ele não vai entra" repetindo várias e várias vezes.

"Sabe o por que? Eu me apaixonei pelo jeito de como você morde seu dedo indicador enquanto pensa, me apaixonei por você enquanto você olhava para diferentes tipos de livros de qualquer outra língua pu religião, eu me apaixonei pela mulher confiante e independente com olhar forte e destemido, me apaixonei por aquela mulher que mesmo neste olhar forte parece tão solitário e frio me faz querer me fazer mais de um 'apenas um amigo', me apaixonei por essa mulher por que no fundo eu sei que ela não precisa gostar de mim mas apenas me mostrar um lindo sorriso para fazer meu mundo mais brilhante e eu amaria que ela soube-se que eu a amo muito mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo. Para mim, ela é o meu Sol e eu sou a Terra e como A Terra eu preciso de seu calor para viver"

Sentido seu coração pulsar mais rápido quase explodindo em seu tórax, lembrando de vários momentos aonde Luciano fazia piadas ou qualquer coisas engraçada e logo após você o chamando de idiota ou infantil por fazer coisas estupidas, mas só agora você sabia o motivo. Dando passo leves e meios trêmulos quase caindo em si própria, lembrando quando uma linda pluméria estava em sua mesa um dia com um pequeno cartão dizendo _"Sorria mais, você ilumina muitos mundos"._

E agora você sabia que aquele sentimentos que faziam seu coração bater mais rápido, aquecer suas bochechas e trazer borboletas em seu estômago significava apenas uma coisa - você estava apaixonada por Luciano da Silva e bem la no fundo você podia sentir que seu muro não iria aguentar nem mais um segundo sem ele. Escancarando as portas e caindo em cima dele chorando como uma menininha em seu braços, apertando o máximo que pode a sua volta e ele na sua.

 

_"Eu nunca vou te abandonar, porque se um dia meu sol parar de brilhar, sei que meu mundo vai acaber"_

 


End file.
